The Invasion  Book One
by Kody Wright
Summary: A year after SG-1 disbanned the Wraith have launched a full scale invasion. Vala leads a civilian resistance force in effort to take back the planet. Jack needs to find Sam and Daniel. AU, Vala centered with slight SGA cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Washington DC**

His new job in the Pentagon hadn't turned out exactly as Jack had envisioned it. Exchanging his warrior-like life style for a cushy desk job had its draw backs. First, he missed his friends. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever imagine he would actually miss Daniel's whining, or Carter's constant use of the word "Sir," or Teal'c and the constant use of proper English. Never could he have imagined he would miss his friends so much. Nor that SG-1 in itself would dissolve shortly after his departure.

Daniel packing for a one way trip to Atlantis. Carter in a new command in Area 51. Teal'c returning to his people. Thus, leaving Jack alone in Washington DC sitting behind a desk and dreading another report to read.

His office door opened an his secretary walks in holding another armload of reports. Jack's expression of disbelief is ever so present. The young woman simply states, "Here are the rest of the reports for today, General." She placed them on his desk. Pausing a moment she asked, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

Afraid what else could walk through that door Jack shook his head. "No."

"I'll be at my desk if you need me, Sir." She turns and walked away.

Waiting for the door to close behind her Jack let out a breath. Never before was he this intimidated by someone with a second lieutenant rank. It wasn't her personally. She was a nice, sweet, kid. It was the baggage she carried that was passed off as reports. Read this and sign that. His life became about as boring and tedious as a trip to the dentist office. Actually, he would prefer a trip to the dentist. You never know what the doctor might find in between the teeth.

Pushing the pile of papers aside he sat back in his chair. It was only perk really. A nice comfortable chair to sit in all day and watch his waistline expand. And expand it had. In the six months of his new tenure he had put on forty-five pounds. He was actually ashamed of the weight gain. It all settled up front, hanging just above his belt. He actually thought about donning a red suit, beard and hat and playing Santa Clause at the local children's hospital that year. He certainly was developing the belly for it.

He looked down at his pot belly. Patted it slightly, "Could go for some more pie." He told himself. Food was now his comfort. He hulled his frame up and walked out of his office. As he passed the secretary he mentioned, "Going to lunch. Be back later."

"I'll hold any calls, Sir."

Another perk for Jack's new job was no set lunch time. And he could as many lunches in a day as he chose. Many times followed by a round of gulf. Anyone would have loved the cushy job Jack landed but Jack actually despised it. Deep down he didn't wish to be in DC nor have exclusive access to the former president. But Former President Harry Haze was one of the few that he could sit down and really talk to in DC. As well as retired General George Hammond. The three developed a little breakfast club. Each hosting a gathering on a Sunday morning for breakfast at their private residents. One of the few things he actually looked forward too.

Leaving the grounds of the Pentagon, Jack removed his Air Force jacket when he got to his truck. He found wearing it a bit tight nowadays and opted for the comfort of a sweater when out in public on his breaks. Donning the black sweater that covered all rank and insignia the man drove to his favorite little hole-in-the-wall dinner for lunch and famous peach pie.

He entered the establishment and slid into his booth located in the far corner. His normal waitress walked up to him. She stood out for Jack. Long straight black hair she favored wearing in pigtails. It actually accented her pick waitress outfit rather well. A large white name tag that read. "Vala" perched above her left breast.

She had no idea her regular costumer was an air force general. All she knew was he was a pleasant man with a hankering for pie. She knew only his first name. "Howdy Jack!" She smacked her gum.

He found her colorful and comical. A welcomed sight in the dreaded DC paper jungle. "Howdy Vala. Same...Oh...What's the pie today?"

"Peach, lemon, chocolate, apple, cherry and blueberry."

Jack thought a moment. "I'll have my usual with a blue berry pie...With a scoop of vanilla ice cream."

She scribbled down the order. "Sounds good.

**Later That Day**

Vala sat across the desk from the physician. He was young, dynamic and tall with dark hair. She found the man physically attractive and her hopes of him curing her of her migraine headaches heightened the sense of attraction.

Yet, he was also somewhat disheartened and callous. An individual who could have gone into medicine for a career rather than a calling. He looked up from behind the yellow folder he held before him. Let out a sign and then closed the file. His face became stern. "Miss Mal Duran, I found the cause of your headaches. They're not migraines though."

Confused and fear of being brushed off as a imagining them she insisted. "But they're debilitating. I get one of those migraines and I can't function. I get light sensitive and everything."

He nodded, "I know you do. And I know why that is. It's not a simple migraine." He paused a moment before continuing. "Do you have any family?"

"No, my mother died a few years ago and I never really knew my father. He spent a lot of time in Vegas...So, I've been told."

"Have no one?" His face contorted in apathy.

She shook her head. She couldn't understand why he was asking such a thing.

He continued, "The MRI found a mass in the base of your brain. It's right above the area that controls involuntary muscle movement. We can't operate on it and it's fairly large. Eventually it will grow so large it will put pressure on that area. And you will go into congestive heart failure, eventually it will cause your heart to stop."

She blinked not sure of just what she was hearing. It seemed like a dream to her. Not real and not compressive. Her heart will stop? How could that be? What did he mean?

Sensing her state of confusion he clarified as best he could. "You have an inoperable brain tumor that will kill you."

His words struck her like a hammer. "What?"

"Your headaches are a result of the tumor growing inside your brain, causing added pressure. The headaches will get worse, eventually cause hallucinations, seizures, blacking out. And finally it will place pressure on your brainstem that your heart will stop."

Slowly her lips moved, "How long?"

"Maybe a year?" He shrugged. "Depends on how fast it grows." He took out a pad of paper and begun the scribble. "I can write you a script for the pain. In a few weeks we will do another MRI and see what the growth rate is. That will give us a better idea of how long." He handed her the paper. "The best I can do for you. I suggest you take this time to get everything in order."

That was it! No other words of kindness of sympathy. Just get her affairs in order as if she was going on some long trip someplace. Placing the script in her purse, still in a state of shock she nodded. "I guess I should do that."

She suddenly felt the urge to run away from that doctor. He seemed cold suddenly. She stuck out her hand as she shook all over. "That you, doctor."

He shook her hand and then handed her file. "Give this to the receptionist on the way out."

"Okay," She took the file.

The callous man did get up from his seat and opened the door for her. The only sincere gesture he had made. "Have a..." He trailed off suddenly realizing his standard statement wouldn't do. "Um, take care." He blurted out.

"I'll do my best," She walked out the door. The hallway seemed to tilt slightly as she managed to walk to the receptionist. She handed the file to the young blonde haired woman who seemed rather busy.

She took the file and glanced at the paper on the inside. "You don't have insurance, right?"

"Right."

"That's two hundred and fifty for the office visit. The hospital will bill your for the MRI. Should I set up an appoint for you for a follow up?"

"No, not today." Vala couldn't see bothering to come back anymore. She slowly began to comprehend she would die. "Not bother. Can't do anything for me."

"I can call for you for a reminder later." The girl suggested. She seemed unaware of the diagnosis to Vala.

"I'll call when I'm ready." Vala stated. She handed a check to the girl for the payment. It almost seemed like an insult. Pay two hundred and fifty dollars to be told you are going to die.

"Okay," The girl replied. "Have a good day." She turned her attention elsewhere.

Vala turned and walked outside the building. Found her rusted old green car and got in the driver's seat. Tears started to swell up as she slowly digested the news. What she thought was a simple headache was a life threatening tumor. She couldn't see how her day could get any worse. She turned over the engine and talked herself into not crying.

"Stop it!" She yelled. "You're an adult...Act that way. No just get home without crashing into anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Next Day**

A nice sunny Saturday greeted Jack O'Neill as he stood outside his DC suburb home and watched the local kids play around the neighborhood. He kind of missed the feeling of the burbs. Seeing kids riding bikes, roller skating, playing ball. Hearing dogs barking and smell of fresh cut grass in the air.

Dressed in baggy corduroy pants and a red plaid shirt the man decided to drive himself down to the diner for some breakfast. Yep, why make your own eggs when you can have it done for you? His life had changed now. It was if he had retired but didn't retire. He noted the few extra pounds around his belly. Patted the layer and convinced himself he had earned it. "Nice cushy job equals nice cushy stomach. I earned it. It's not fat. It's a protective layer of insulation."

Getting in his truck he headed off to have breakfast at his favorite diner with his favorite waitress.

**The Diner**

Vala had gone into work the next day after crying herself to sleep. She woke up with a new look on life. Live it like it's your last day cause it just might be. She had already decided she wasn't going for more test, she wasn't going back to that stupid doctor or any other doctor and she didn't need to explain herself to anyone. She was gonna have fun, enjoy the time she had left and keep her medical issues to herself.

She looked up from the counter where she poured her own coffee. Hollered back to the cook, "Can you make me some breakfast?"

The owners shouted back, "What would you like, Vala?" Expecting her to place a light order of just toast and an egg.

"Give me the big grand slam with pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns."

The cook popped his head through the window. His curly black hair hanging above his round pasty white face. "You want what?"

"The big breakfast!" She grinned. "Screw the diet."

"You seriously gonna eat all that?"

"Yep, every morsel."

"Okaaayy!" His head popped back in.

She turned to see Jack walk into the diner. She gave him a big smile. "Morning Handsome."

He gave a nod. "Morning, Vala."

Knowing he always ate alone and it was her breakfast break she wondered. "Mind if we have breakfast together? I'm on break."

Jack shrugged, "No...Don't mind. Can I have my usual?" He looked around for another waitress. Finding none he asked, "You the only one here?"

"Saturdays are slow." She got him a coffee and a muffin. Then hollered to the cook. "Vern, need 2 eggs scrabbled, short stack pancakes, and bacon."

The cook yelled back, "Okay."

She led Jack to a booth near the counter where she could watch for their breakfast. "Sit!"

He scooted into the booth. Sipped his coffee and started to nibble at the muffin. Casually he asked. "Anything new?"

"Nothing much," She lied. "You?"

He let out a sigh and confessed, "Bored out of my mind."

She wiggled her finger at him. "Now that's your damn fault. You only have one life and you live it to the fullest."

He gave a nod. "Usually." He commented thinking back to his adventures. He took another sip of coffee.

The TV in the back corner of the diner suddenly went dead. All the power suddenly stopped. Jack and Vala looked at one another for a few seconds. Fully expecting the power to come back on a few minutes. Surely it was just a minor problem causing the outage. Everything remained quiet and dark.

Vern came out from the kitchen. "Vala...you got cell phone? Mines not working and neither is the land line."

Her and Jack both went for their phones. Nothing the whole phone was dead. No power at all.

She told Vern, "No, nothing...It's like dead."

Jack knew this couldn't be good. He rose from his seat and headed outside. It was unusually quiet. Nothing moved. All the cars were silent. Not even a horn. He grabbed his keys and got behind the wheel. Turned and nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. His car was as dead as a doorknob. His mind quickly assessed the only thing that could have made everything go dead. An electro magnetic pulse...Either by attack or solar event. Highly unlikely it was solar for otherwise they would have had hours to warn the people. He glanced back over towards Vala and Vern who were both trying to start their own cars. Neither with any luck.

Vala yelled from her seat, "I got nothing. I mean, yes my car is piece of shit but it's a reliable piece of shit. It's never stranded me before. Are all the cars dead?"

Jack nodded. "I think so."

Vern looked confused. "What the hell. No electric, no phones, no cars. What could do all this?"

Jack gulped. "A nuclear attack."

"Oh, shit!" Vala mouthed. "You kidding me? We're in World War 3? With who? Terrorist? Russians, Chinese? Who would do this?"

Jack could think of a number of off world enemies that would do such an attack and with great ease but couldn't tell his civilian friends. "I don't know." He looked at the pair, at the people starting to gather on the street. Logic told him they were already dead. If such an attack were to occur there would be no way to feed and cloth them. No running water, no transportation. Nothing! It would be every man, woman and child for themselves. Yet, he couldn't leave them either. His mind wondered to his friends. Sam entered his mind with Daniel. He could see their faces. Both at Area 51 working towards the launch of the next space borne vessel the _Apollo_. Daniel's gravy train to _Atlantis_ and Sam's new command. He knew the ship was not ready for launch and highly doubted they could have gotten it airborne before this EMP wave hit. Now he wondered if they were even alive. His heart sank with uncertainty. Such an attack would only be followed by another attack on secure bases.

Vala asked a critical question. "Jack, when will the power be back? How long will it take to fix this?"

"Months, years." He wasn't sure how long. "Decades...I don't know. I just know what could do this. An electro magnetic pulse from a nuclear weapon detonated high above the states or massive solar flare."

Vern questioned. "How would you know that, Jack?"

"I'm..." He paused in just he should say and how to say it. Perhaps it would be better if they didn't know his rank or statues? "I was in the air force. It was part of our basic 'end of the world' scenario training."

"You're air force?"

Jack looked down at himself. His own belly stuck out so he couldn't even see his feet anymore. "I was." He thought fast. "I'm retired."

Looking for someone to lead them out of this disaster Vala asked, "What was your rank, Jack? We could use someone who knows what's going on."

The last thing Jack wanted was a bunch of civilians to baby-sit when the world was in serious danger. He didn't want them to look to him as a leader. He wanted to get to Area 51 to find Sam and Daniel. Thus he deliberately lied. "I was just an enlisted man. No higher than sergeant."

"Better than nothing," Vala told him.

He shook his head. "No, not me. Find someone else."

Vern stated, "Who? You know what this is. We don't."

"Not me...I'm not your guy. I was just some paper pushing enlisted grunt. Find someone else."

Vala could see he wasn't going to step up to the plate. Her mind started to shift gears into the survival mode. "Okay, no water...We need bottled water. We will need food...Canned food. We will need to find batteries, fuel oil lamps, lanterns, flashlights, blankets and warm clothing. Vern we need the diner as a shelter."

"I've got food in the coolers than will spoil with no electricity."

"You got a gas stove. Start cooking it all up now. You've also got to get as much water into buckets as possible before the city runs out."

Vern gave a nod and looked at the people. He pointed towards his establishment. "Okay, the diner is a shelter. Anyone who wants to stay here is welcome too."

Vala looked to Jack. "Is there anything that will run after this?"

He nodded. "Old diesel trucks, vehicles prior to 1968. Something about the ignitions we use today. Anything with a circuit board is fried."

Vala shouted out orders to the crowd. "Listen everyone. We are now living in the stone-age. We will have to start planning ahead for winter. The only way we are going to survive this is if we all work together as a community. We can do this. I'm sure who or whatever did this our armed forces can handle. But let's face it...When it comes to civilian rescuers the military sucks...Katrina anyone? So, we have to save ourselves."

Jack hoped Vala was right about the military being able to repel any invader but he was beginning to highly doubt it...Otherwise the attack never would have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Nevada**

Sam and Daniel had sought refuge in a small cave on the outskirts of Area 51's harsh terrain. Without any form of transportation and very little for survival supplies and gear the pair found themselves in the worst possible situation. They were prepared for this type of situation off world but not in their own back yard and not without proper gear.

They were lucky in a way. Even though none of Earth's sensors detected the fleet of Wraith ships till they exited hyperspace right in Earth's space they did have time enough to detect the immediate array of high tech weapons that were let loose on the planet. The battery of weapons directed right at Area 51 from space as well as the battery of weapons released on the Ancient Antarctic outpost. Giving Sam mere seconds to sound the base alarm and pull Daniel to safety in an underground assault bunker till the initial attack wave passed. A move the spared their lives.

The _Apollo_ was no more. A mere shell of burnt out parts and casings. The Wraith knew to hit the new ship before it could be even halfway launched. They didn't bother to even try and harvest the humans but outright incinerate the base and everyone in it.

A move that lead Sam and Daniel both to believe Atlantis and the SGC were no more. The only way the Wraith could have gotten the information was from Atlantis. The SGC fell silent right before the attack. Nothing was heard from the base or the new commanding officer, General Landry.

It was just Sam and Daniel who climbed out of the whole that used to be Area 51. They were alone now. With nothing and nobody for support. They weren't sure where to go. Going to the SGC could prove fruitless and even fatal. Heading towards DC to regroup with higher command was a possibility. They certainly couldn't take on a invasion force by themselves. Not even with the whole team together, fully armed with P-90's and a grenade launcher could they do that. Nope, not even with a Stargate. Not this time anyways.

Sam woke up before Daniel. They were forced to huddle together during the night to stay warm. No means to light a fire and no blankets. They had no food or water with them either. Not even a side arm was available. Nothing but them and a hole in the ground that still smoldered and stank of rotting corpses.

She didn't wish to go back to the site. There was nothing left there to go back for. She laid there on the cold ground next to Daniel and just wished it was all just some bad dream. A nightmare that she could wake up from. But with each passing second she had to come with the realization they were alone, hungry and cold.

Daniel woke up with a gasp. He suddenly started to shiver. He muttered, "Cold."

He was never one for cold weather even though he was a New York native. Not even off world did he not like the cold. Daniel always had hand and foot warmers shoved in his spare pockets.

She nodded, "It's cold. Cheer up though. It'll warm up soon and then be too hot."

"That doesn't sound good," He commented back.

"Nope." She agreed.

His stomach growled from lack of food. His lips dry and cracked. He forced himself to sit up. The rising sun lit up his dirty face. His hair a mess, whiskers and dried blood across his cheek.

Sam sat up next to him. She didn't look any better. Her face covered with dirt, blisters started to form from the heat they were exposed to from the weapon. Her hair matted.

They looked at one another. Sam blinked and commented. Jack's words came to mind, "You look like hell, Daniel."

"You don't look so good yourself, Sam."

"Kind of figured that." She felt her own stomach rumble. "You wouldn't by any chance have some food stashed on ya?"

"Sorry," He shook his head.

"Not even a 5th avenue bar? Come on, Daniel. You love those things."

"Base ran out before we were hit."

She began to laugh to herself.

Daniel gave her a funny look. "What's so funny?"

"For the first time in my life...I wish I was stranded in the middle of nowhere with Rodney McKay. He would at least be hoarding food."

A smile crept across his face. "What I'm not 'McKay' enough for ya? I could hoard food if I had any to hoard."

Laughing she shook her head. "No, Daniel. You're not 'McKay enough' for me. Thank god. Or else I would be forced to kill you to save my sanity."

Daniel had come to the same conclusions as Sam. "I'm sure they survived, Sam. They're pretty resourceful."

"I'm sure they did." She lied. She wasn't sure at all.

Daniel then asked, "Which way do we go? North or east?"

"They would have had to have taken out the SGC to hit us this hard. Our best chance is to head east and see if we can find any survivors."

"I'm sure Jack's okay." Daniel stated trying to comfort himself as well as Sam.

"He can be resourceful too," Sam agreed. "He's probably getting a counter strike team assembled as we speak."

"Yeah, probably. Maybe we can find them?"

"Maybe." Sam nodded.

**Atlantis**

The attack on the city had been abruptly aborted. Dr. Weir looked over at the console where Rodney McKay stood. His mouth gaped. Concerned even more than before she asked, "Rodney, what has happened?"

"The Wraith stopped their attack and retreated?"

Sheppard stood with his rifle ready at his finger tips. "That's obvious, McKay. Tell us something we don't know. Like why they just ran away when they were winning?"

Pale faced his eyes meet theirs. "They have Earth's coordinates. They hacked the central computer."

A moment of silence over came the control room. Elizabeth Weir hoped she misunderstood what was said. "They have earth?"

"The Wraith are on their way to Earth. They have everything. The SGC codes, everything."

"Do we have enough power to dial the gate and warn the SGC?" Weir asked.

Rodney shook his head. "We don't!"

Weir closed her eyes for a moment. As if saying some sort of secret prayer. It was her failure. She failed ultimately to keep Earth's secrets safe from a formidable enemy. Blood was now on her hands.

Sheppard found anger bubbling up inside him. It would be one thing to sacrifice the city to save the lives of billions, but now he stood with no enemy to fight, a city no longer considered a target by the enemy and a home about to be consumed before they could even send a warning signal.

His mind reached the only conclusion is could. "Earth will need Atlantis to fight off the Wraith. They already have a advantage over our defenses. Whatever the hell it takes, McKay. We need to get back to Earth."

The scientist rebutted, "The city is damaged in multiple sectors, the Zed is nearly depleted and it will take time to even get Atlantis ready for a emergency lift off. The Wraith will be there before even get off the planet."

Sheppard didn't want excuses. He pointed his finger at the man. "Whatever it takes."

Weir took control. Her mind had already conjured up the next move. "Get crews doing needed repair work now. Around the clock. Rodney, start combing the data base for possible other Zeds." She looked at Sheppard in agreement. "Whatever it takes," She assured.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4

**Washington DC**

In a very short amount of time Vala had set up a makeshift shelter out of the diner that employed her. People filtered through the door looking for answers, food and company in regards to the massive power outage. After an untimely spill of soda onto her uniform she found Jack O'Neill was a savior with a gym bag in his truck and a t-shirt that had the words "AIR FORCE" across the front. Though the shirt was rather baggy on her, Jack had found it to be recently tight around his belly and forgot all about the bag and the gym in recent weeks.

Jack stood back and let Vala run the shelter. He had no intention of getting involved with a civilian shelter in the middle of a metropolis. He had work to do. He had to find a way back to Nevada to find Sam and Daniel...Alive or dead. But with no cars able to run his mission had been stunted. Instead he found himself helping Vala with whatever task she gave him. And with her wearing his gym shirt it gave her the illusion of some sort of government authority. People simply assumed Vala was in the air force and thus trained to handle the situation. And so far she was doing rather well from Jack's estimation.

She had set up food, water, clothing, found places for people to sleep and sent locals of gathering sprees at the local stores for supplies. Bicycles were suddenly the only reliable source of transportation. And Jack had already decided there was no way he was going to pedal his behind all the way to Nevada. No way, not going to happen! He would need another form of transportation. Perhaps a plane if he could find one that was working.

Jack stood against the brick wall behind the diner in a vacant ally. He simply needed a quiet place to think. To get away from the civilians and their questions of which he didn't want to really answer. His face drew long with the dilemma. He needed to leave the civilians yet at the same time he didn't want to leave Vala in charge all by herself. She was just a waitress with limited education. Logic told him she couldn't possibly lead these people yet...She took charge and seemed to be doing just that...Leading.

He glanced up to see her walking a bike towards him. Her long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. "There you are? Hiding Jack?"

"Me?" Jack shrugged. ""Just trying to chill for a moment."

"Oh," She gave a nod. "Um...Can you do me a favor? I need to try and get some answers as to what is going on from the emergency management people. Can you watch the shelter and you know...Keep everyone calm and happy?"

He didn't reply. Just looked at her and wondered if it was even a good idea for her to leave the safety of the shelter. There was so much that could happen. She could mugged, robbed, or worse. But he also knew she needed to contact the authorities. Gathering information was still crucial. Slowly he began to nod. "Yeah, I can do that. It's a bit of a ride there though." He reached behind his waist and pulled out a handgun. Held it in his open palm before her. "Take this with you."

She took a step back at the sight of the weapon. "Do you really think I will need that?"

"Yeah! I do." He could see she was intimidated by the gun. "Ever fire one before?"

She shook her head no. "Never touched one before. Kinda like a teenage girl and sex ya know. Curious but never actually went all the way."

He flipped the gun around. "This is a semi automatic pistol. It's loaded and ready to fire. Just point the barrel towards any bad guy and pull. No need to cock it, just line up the dots on the barrel. You got nine shots. That's it."

Slowly her hand grasped the weapon. "I'll only use it if I really have too."

"You use it to stay alive," He told her. "These people are relying on you. And whatever you find out you report back to me. Got it?"

She gave a half hearted salute. "Aye, aye Captain."

"That's navy," He muttered. "Not air force."

"Oh, then what do I call you? Aya, aye retired air force dude?"

He thought about replying with the standard "Sir" title but opted not too. "'Jack." Just Jack."

"Aye, aye "Just Jack.'"

"Drop the 'Aye, aye'...Ma'am."

"Just Vala." She shot back.

He shook his head. "Oh, no...You're running this little shin-dig. You're in charge. You get a title. How about 'Director of Operations?'"

"How about not?" Vala retorted. She placed the gun in her waistband. "Okay, got a gun, bike and air force t-shirt for that special touch of added authenticity. I should be back in a few hours. I'll let you know what I find."

"Be careful," Jack warned. A strange feeling came over him. Like he was about to send a team off world on a recon mission. But this team was one woman who gave herself the mission. She simply asked him to fill in for her while she was gone.

She smiled back. "Don't worry about me. I got the easy part. You get all them." She motioned towards the diner. "Good luck." She added in jest.

"You too," Jack stated. His expression remained stern.

She straddled the bike. Gazed at him one more time. "Come on, Jack. Lighten up. What good is living life if you can't have a good laugh? You know...You're far too serious. Sometimes it's healthy to act childish."

Jack found the advise most ironic. He spent years telling Carter and Daniel that same message. Now some waitress was telling it to him. The corner of his mouth tugged up. "I'll remember that." He assured. "Now, don't screw around out there. Get the info and report back ASAP."

Vala challenged him. "So, you're taking charge of the shelter?"

He shook his head no. "Just giving you some military advise." He quickly added. "That's your baby. Not mine."

"I see," Vala nodded. "Okay...Then you can baby-sit and when I get back we swap adventure stories. Okay?"

He puckered his lips in thought. She had the attitude of a good leader. He secretly wished he met her long before SG-1 disbanded. He would have liked to have seen her give Daniel as hard of a time as she was giving him. He restated his request, "Just be careful."

"Don't worry about me," She reminded him. Then mounted the bike and rode off.

As she left his sight he stood in the alley by himself. Now his worries were not only for Sam and Daniel but Vala as well. For a moment he felt like he was standing in the SGC waiting for the team to return. He couldn't shake the feeling. The realization that his cushy retirement job had just ended and things were about to get far worse came to mind.

**DC Metro Area**

Vala rode strait to the nearest emergency management command area. A outdoor canopy in front of a local police station. A crowd of people had gathered. Cops on bikes and horseback were all that was mobile. She approached the officers sitting at the table. "Officer!" She tried to get their attention.

A uniformed officer looked up from his seat. He assumed she was there for shelter information. "There are Red Cross Shelters being set up in the local fire halls. Just go there."

She shook her head. "I have set up a shelter in a diner. I need information for the shelter."

"Go to a fire hall." He shrugged.

"What is down? What's the extent of the damage?"

"I heard the whole damn country is down. Terrorist got a nuke and attacked us. FEMA is taking charge. Everything is dead."

"The whole country is down? Terrorist attack?"

"Yeah!" He shouted in anger. "The Taliban did it. And I hope our boys nuke the shit out of every god damn Arab in the world. Damn turban heads did this."

"Where did you get the information from? Can I see the report." Terrorist were not one of the things Jack seemed very worried about and she trusted Jack's instincts over the officer's.

"Friend told me." He explained. "He got sources. Only terrorist would do this to us."

"Do you really think terrorist would be able to acquire and launch a nuke and detonate it at the right altitude and at the right time? Wouldn't they need a lot of expertise to do that? And why would do that? There has to be a motive here?"

"To kill us." The cop argued. "They want to kill us all and take over the USA. Make us all Muslim."

She rolled her eyes. It was the dumbest thing she had ever heard. The contradictions were staggering. Kill us all and then convert us. Just like some middle age fantasy. Russia or China being behind the attack would have been far more believable and even then she couldn't see a motive. She wasn't going to argue with the officer. She had her own people to worry about.

"Fine, whatever you say. I have people in my shelter who need meds. The government have any?"

"Hell, I don't know."

"Okay," She growing frustrated with his rather lack of information. "How long will it take to restore power? Do you have some estimation?"

"The whole nation is down, Lady. Try months or years."

"Anything still running on the roads?"

"Nothing from what I've heard. Hell planes took a nose dived out of the sky."

Frustrated she asked, "Is there someone I can talk to who has more information than you?"

He shrugged. "Hey, you can always try the White House. Or Congress!"

Vala didn't like that answer either. Especially since she doubted she would get an honest answer out of either one. She rolled her eyes. Her sarcasm bled through. "Thank you. You have been ever so helpful. You protect and serve the community so well."

"Don't like it; go to a fire hall."

She walked away as more the crowd started to get inflamed by the allegations of terrorist behind the attack. She grabbed her bike and was about to ride off when she heard a voice from the side.

"I can tell you what happened if you really want to know."

She looked over and spotted a young man of about thirty in a wheelchair. His brown hair a bit straggly. Bright blue eyes started back into her. "What happened?" She asked him.

He wheeled his chair closer. "Aliens have attacked us. I would say some bad ass Goa'uld."

She rolled her eyes.

"Not really air force, are ya?"

"No," She replied. "You?"

"I was," He held out a hand. "Major Cameron Mitchell. US Air Force, Special Forces."

"Vala Mal Duran. Director of Operations."

"You running a shelter, huh?"

She nodded. "Vern's diner. You're welcome to come there, Major."

"Might take you up on that."

She gave a nod, "That would be good." She wasn't sure as to his mental statues but aliens attacking seemed to bizarre to even consider. "It's a few miles away. When you get there as for a man named Jack O'Neill. He used to be in the air force too. He can help you. And tell him I'll be back soon."

Mitchell's eyes perked up. "Jack O'Neill. General Jack O'Neill?"

"No, he used to be an enlisted man. He's retired but he will help you. You think you can find it, Major?"

"I'll find it," He assured. "I'll find Jack O'Neill."

She was about to ride off.

"Be careful," He warned. "The Goa'uld want to enslave earth. This attack. It's global. Not just the USA. I bet Ba'al is behind it."

"Ball?" She grinned. "Of course. Ball is behind this. I'm sure Jack will like hear about Ball too. Um, this sounds really classified. So, be careful who you tell, Major." She wanted to be sure he would keep his fantasy to himself. Didn't need the civilians believing in alien invasions on top of an attack.

"I only tell those who I think should know...Or are smart enough to see through the bullshit."

"Okay, good job. Carry on soldier." She started to ride off away from a veteran whom she viewed as possibly insane.

Mitchell cocked his head and grinned, "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5

Vala rode on the bike till she came to a small white trailer on the outskirts of town. She never told anyone where she lived. It wasn't much at that. A two bedroom trailer that she inherited from her late mother. It wasn't located in a park but rather a private parcel of land near a rambling creek.

She didn't own much. Not even a decent lawn mower. However there was one thing her late father had given her that could be of value in this crises. Silver! Lots of silver coins, silver bullion in all sorts of sizes. "Poor man's gold." He would call the investment.

Her father was a character. He wasn't the smartest man but smart enough to know digital money could disappear in a complete computer outage. His career as a con man landed him in jail a few times as well. It also landed Vala in jail in her youth. A move that cemented her future as a low paying waitress. No one wants to hire someone with a criminal record. And not many teenage girls would be arrested for driving the get away car while still on a learner's permit. A fate that happened more than once.

He didn't trust banks. Said they were the biggest criminals of all on many occasions. He placed all his money in silver bullion. Though Vala had doubts if he actually purchased the coins. They could have been illegally gotten bootie.

However, it didn't matter where the coins came from now. She recalled her father many times telling her in an economic crises or total collapse that silver and gold would be the only money left. And she would need money to run the shelter. It was rather obvious the government would be little help and the volunteer organizations would simply be over extended in short time.

She would need to go to a pharmacy and buy medications for the people in the shelter and the only money she would have is the silver her father left her.

From a cubbyhole in the far back corner of the bedroom closet Vala pulled out a old shoebox. She blew dust off the lid and opened up the treasure chest. There it all was. Pounds of silver. Much in old coins: Silver dollars, dimes, quarters and fifty cent pieces. There was silver in solid bars and round that resembled coins but had no monetary amount. Just the weight of the silver.

She grinned at the loot. "Thank you, Dad. You good for nothing bastard."

Grabbing a backpack she shoved the box inside. She then went to her dresser and got some of her own clothing.

Back to the closet she retrieved a web belt with a large knife in a sheath. She placed the belt around her waist. Tying the tip of the knife sheath around her thigh. The weapon belonged to her father. He used it in his cat burglaries. The inside of the handle was hollow to hide objects. She then placed her black leather jacket on and went to the kitchen.

She loaded every can of food she had into a plastic milk create. Then fastened it to the bike. Closing the door of the trailer behind she gave one last look while she readied herself for a long ride back.

Something was odd about the air. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. There was nothing. No birds chirping, no crickets. Dead silence in a wooded area. She couldn't explain the feeling. Like she was being watched.

She decided to walk around the trailer to see if anyone was there. Cautiously she made her way. Hollering out as she went. "Hello! Anyone here? I won't hurt you. We're all effected by this. Hello?" She hoped she could coax out any stray bystanders.

As she turned around the corner of the trailer a large green arm came up across her throat. Knocking her to the ground. She rolled to her side after the impact of the backpack against the middle of her spine. She found the pain was incredible. Like nothing she had ever encountered before.

Her throat was tight from the impact. She coughed and gasped for breath. She then found herself being rolled onto her back by a large hand. She looked up and froze upon what she saw.

It wasn't human. It's body was the shape of a man with green think skin. But the face was indescribable. It was almost like a bug. Black eyes, large mucus-like rounded cheeks and bone across the middle. Her eyes grew wide at the horrid appearance. It was like something out of a science fiction movie.

The drone placed its hand onto her exposed chest. It seemed too easy for him. She was so stunned she didn't even realize her life was in danger. It started to feed upon what seemed like a helpless victim.

A burning sensation suddenly gripped her. She didn't know what the creature was doing but the pain was unbearable. She reached for the handgun and fired several times at the middle of the creature.

The blast of the gun threw the drone off of her. It rose back to its feet and proceeded to come back for the prey.

She kicked her legs to move away from it as it approached. She opened fire once more this time emptying the gun.

It kept coming. It was unstoppable. Jack's gun was no match for the Wraith drone.

It soon stood over her. Straddling her with both legs. Pining her down at the shoulder with one hand it lifted the feeding hand above her head. She could see the apparatus that would consume her. And it was simply horrifying.

With great force the hand came down to her chest once more. This time feeding harder and faster than before. The burning sensation was more sever than previous. Her hair started to streak with gray.

Grabbing her father's knife she instinctively pushed the blade into the neck of the creature. Pushing the blade as far as it would go and then turning it on its side. Then pulling out the knife with one swift stroke.

The drone stumbled back. Black blood gushed from the devastating blow. She scrabbled to her feet and lunged at the creature. Her eyes wide as she went for the throat once more. Ripping a slice to the back of the spine.

The drone fell to its knees then waved before falling to its side. It lay dead before her in her front lawn.

Her hand went to her chest. She felt blood oozing from the wound. She looked upon her fingertips and then at the dead creature. "What the hell is that thing?" Tears swelled up. "What is that thing? It tried to suck the blood out of me. What the hell is it? A vampire?" Her mind went back to the man in the wheel chair. "Goa'uld? That thing is an alien from space?" Her mouth dropped. "It's not a terrorist attack. It's an invasion."

She quickly mounted the bike and started ride off as fast as she could. Fearful there were more of these creatures ready to strike.

**Local D.C. Pharmacy**

The little pharmacy was soon over run with people trying to get their medications. A local doctor and her patient had also descended on the pharmacy in the DC area.

Retired General George Hammond stood next to his newly relocated doctor, Janet Fraiser. Janet left the Air Force to be Hammond's personal physician in DC. Fulfilling a life long dream of opening her own practice. One which seemed to have attracted former military personnel who could have gotten healthcare through a the Veterans Administration.

Not only did she get George Hammond to go to a private doctor but even Jack O'Neill had gone to her as well. Though she couldn't understand why since on many occasions he told her that in her own practice she was even more of a Napoleon power monger than before. Of which she had to agree. For now there were no military regulations to obey. And thus her insistence on Jack getting his flue shot became even more obvious. As well as the diet recommendation.

She wasn't sure where Jack was located. After the attack she immediately went to Hammond's home to check on the older man. It was obvious there was going to be a shortage of medication. She and Hammond decided to go to the pharmacy to get whatever she could. Especially now that George was on blood pressure medication and she wanted his prescriptions filled.

Hammond was aware of the implications. Only an EMP blast would do the damage seen. As to what caused it was another story. He wasn't sure just yet. But glad Janet was with him. They stood in line. George held a basket of over the counter medications that Janet suggested they buy. Aspirin, Tylenol, Motrin. Cold medications. Anti-biotic ointments and creams. She stood with her prescription pad ready in hand.

Many costumers were being turned away for they didn't have a written prescription. Many also didn't know the point of sale terminals were down. Cash only!

Hammond whispered, "Hope we have enough cash for everything. No way to get money out of the bank."

"I have a few hundred with me. How about you?" She whispered back.

"Three hundred."

"Should be enough." She assured.

"I don't know. Medication is expensive."

"You will need it. Don't care how much it cost."

"I know." He agreed.

Two more men entered the store. George recognized them though most of the store customers didn't. Former president Harry Hays and retired General Jacob Carter stood in civilian clothing. Both wearing hats and sunglasses.

The timing of the attack couldn't have been better. Jacob Carter was back for a visit to DC. He was scheduled to leave that following Monday. Yet, there he stood next to the former president acting as a special appointed bodyguard.

Hammond waved them over. "Harry, Jacob."

The two men wandered over as nonchalantly as possible.

Harry Hays kept his voice low, "George. Glad to see ya. Freaky power outage, huh?" He purposely kept his demeanor as if he was just a man in the crowd. Fearing backlash from any angry public over the situation.

"Yeah, freaky." He agreed. "You need meds?"

"Yeah...Heart pills."

Janet looked at him. "I will write the script for whatever you need. But you will have to pay full price. Hope you got cash. Everything is down."

"Thank you, Dr Fraiser. Wasn't sure if I could even get it. But I need it."

"Well, get it for you." Janet assured.

"Where are you staying?"

Jacob shook his head. "Don't know yet. You?"

"Right now at my house," Hammond told them. "I think we need to find Jack though. Anyone been to his house?"

Jacob replied. "Went by there on the way. Trucks not there. He's out someplace."

"Kind of far," Janet stated. "Did you walk there?"

Harry shook his head. "My car is hardened against an EMP. We drove. Parked a bit away and walked though."

Hammond nodded, "Good idea. Any idea who is behind it?"

Harry Hays shook his head. "No clue, George. Not even Salmak can think of anyone this bold."

"Definitely not the Goa'uld." Janet stated more to herself than anyone.

"This is beyond the Goa'uld." Harry agreed. "Sources indicate power outages are global. The whole damn planet was hit. This is gonna kill millions of people."

Hammond corrected. "With all due respect, Sir...Try billions. Fifty to ninety percent of the global population."

His heart sunk. "That many?"

"Yes." Hammond looked around to be sure no one was listening. He feared talking in public. That someone could over hear just how dire the situation is and a riot could break out. "Sir, no one can know who you are."

Hays looked at the generals and Fraiser. He insisted, "First name only people."

"Agreed," Hammond stated.

The door of the pharmacy opened. They looked over to see the latest customer to enter. Vala stood in the door and looked about for a moment. She had blood on her shirt. A streak of gray running in her black hair. Her face pale with fright. Grabbing a basket she went to the bandages. Ripping open a box from the shelf and started to dab at the blood on the weeping wound.

Janet handed her prescription pad to Hammond. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna check out her wound."

The three men stood and watched as the doctor walked over to the shaken woman. Janet politely smiled at her. "Are you okay, Ma'am?"

Vala gulped. "Fine! Just peachy." She dabbed at the still bleeding wound.

"I'm a doctor. Can I take a look?"

Vala held down the top of the shirt to expose the wound. It wasn't like anything Janet had seen before. Taking the gauze she dabbed at the wound as she inspected it. "How did you get this?"

"Well," Vala looked about. She then looked at Janet with a slight smile. "I ran across this alien from space who tried to suck all the blood out of me with his hand. I know how it sounds, but...If you want to know the shit has hit the fan and we have been invaded by the...What's the name? Goa'uld. Yep that was it. Goa'uld. Apparently they want to enslave us and suck our blood."

Cautiously Janet looked at her. "I believe you, Miss. Can you tell me what the alien looked like?" The mere fact the woman stated a known name of an alien race was alarming. She wondered where she got the info. But the Goa'uld wouldn't try to consume humans.

"Tall, human like body. All green. Big bug-ass head."

"Sounds interesting." Janet reached for a tube of anti-biotic. She squeezed much of the contents into the wound. Then started to close the wound with butterfly bandages.

"It happened. I swear."

"Who told you the Goa'uld invaded us?"

Vala found the question odd. "Guy in a wheelchair. He said he was a vet. Air Force. Said only the Goa'uld would do this. Not terrorist. I didn't believe him till I can face to face with one."

"You know where I can find him?"

"I sent him down to the shelter I set up. Sent him to see Jack."

Janet's ears perked up. "Jack?"

"My friend Jack O'Neill. He was air force too."

"Where is the shelter?"

"Vern's diner." Vala told her. "I need to get medicine for the people there. You're a doctor, right? We could use a doctor."

"I'll be happy to help. How were you gonna get the medication for the shelter?"

"I got some silver to trade." She looked at Janet. "Listen, you don't understand. That thing that attacked me. I shot nine bullets into it and it just blinked at me. I only killed it when I ran a huge knife through its neck. There has to be more than one out there. This thing wasn't human."

"I believe you." Janet assured her. "I have some friends I want you to meet. We all go to the shelter with you. Okay. Just tell me what medications you need for the shelter and I will get them. The silver is an excellent idea. We can use it for trade."

Letting out a sigh of relief Vala agreed. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Shelter**

Jack found playing director of operations for civilians most grueling. He couldn't just bark orders at them and expect things to be done in record speed. Instead he found himself receiving request for needs. People wanting food, water and information. People asking him what they can do to help him. Then asking how to do the task dictated. He wanted to scream. To tell them to stop being a bunch crybabies and deal with what is surely an invasion of some sort.

When he asked anyone with a weapon at home to go and retrieve it he was met with opposition from those who thought shelter should remain a gun free zone. He knew he would need to muster every weapon he could but the ignorant civilians who still thought the power would be on in a week tops was rather irritating. He caved to the request all while wondering where Vala was with his only weapon.

Major Mitchell had arrived earlier and held a private meeting with him. Both concurred the attack was a prelude to an invasion of some sort. He sent Mitchell to retrieve handguns the man had in his apartment along with every bullet he could find.

He was relived to finally see Vala walk through the glass doors. Even more relived to see who she brought back with her: Janet Fraiser the former president and two retired generals. All carrying supplies.

Hammond spoke up. "Jack! I heard you were here."

"George, good to see ya."

Vala made a motion. "You guys know each other?"

Jack nodded. "Part of the DC yacht club."

Vala assumed they meant actual boats. "Oh, you guys go boating?"

"Fishing too," Jack added. "Fraiser...I'm actually glad you're here."

Vala looked at Janet. "You two know each other too?"

"I'm his doctor." She assured. "Harry, George, Jacob and I are all friends with Jack. We were worried about you, Jack. Glad you are here too. Vala has very interesting story to tell."

As he walked closer he spotted the blood stain on her shirt. The streak of gray hair. The woman's face was slightly aged. She looked older than before. "You okay, Vala?"

"I was attacked by some creature. I had the body of a man and head of a bug. It tried to suck my blood out with its hand. I shot the gun you gave me. Shot every bullet into it. Jack, it didn't stop it. I stabbed it with a knife in its neck when it was on top of me. It had me pinned. It was right in front of my house, Jack. These things are not human. I think it's from outer space."

Jack recognized the signs. Only Wraith would do what was described. He looked at the companions. His eyes settled on each of them.

Harry spoke up. "These creatures hit us pretty hard, Jack. I think we're on our own. The governments not gonna save us."

Vala came to that same conclusion after escaping the drone. She looked at the men. "These things are here. We need to find out as much about these things as possible. They can be killed. I killed one. We need to tell the civilians in this shelter that this is no longer a shelter. We need to turn it into some sort of base. Fortify it somehow. Find away to keep those things out. We will need weapons. More powerful than that gun you gave me, Jack. I'm thinking...Elephant gun!"

"AK-47!" Hammond told her. "We should be able to get some of them. M-16 assault rifle. Teflon coated full metal jacket."

"Like elephant gun," Jack told him.

"Cannons!" Jacob added.

Vala asked. "Where the hell are we gonna find all that? We're civilians. DC has a gun ban. Lucky if you can find a BB gun here."

Jack assured. "Trust me, DC has lots of guns."

"Are they legal?" Vala wondered.

"Um..." He shrugged the question off.

Janet placed her arm around her. "Vala, if we have been invaded by creatures from another planet. Then the whole planet has been compromised. I wouldn't worry about legal issues right now. Survival is what we need to think about."

"You're right!" Vala nodded. "Jack...You're charge of getting weapons. I don't care how you do it. Janet, your the chief medical officer. You're also the only doctor we have. George, you help Jack. Harry...You know you look familiar but I can't quiet place you."

Harry tipped his hat down over his eyes. "Um, common face."

"I suppose. What do you do anyways?"

"I was a lawyer at one point."

"Oh," Her face soured. "Can you do anything useful?"

"I served in the military when I was younger."

"Good." Her mind spun. "Help gather intel. Jacob...Can you help Harry?"

Jacob nodded. "I certainly can, Ma'am."

Jack corrected him. "Madam Director. She's the director of operations here."

"I see that!" Jacob agreed.

Vala's secret wish that would Jack would take over wasn't working out. He just placed the whole thing back on her. And she hadn't a clue as to what she was doing. She shook her head. "No, no 'Madam Director.' Just Vala. Vala Mal Duran. Okay."

Harry stated, "This is now a military situation and Miss Mal Duran...You are in charge. As far as I can tell the White House, Congress, House, all off it's down. And as far as I can see you are the only one who has some sort of defensive plan starting to come together. You are not some DO of a shelter anymore. You know what we are up against. You came across it first hand and won. Right now you are the leader of a civilian resistance movement. That makes you a commander in chief."

She rolled her eyes. "No that makes me the scapegoat."

Harry shook his head. "This isn't a political situation. Vala you're leading this. You already started. Trust me, Jack sucks at leading these types of things. You should see him trying to put on a birthday party."

She looked up at him.

Nodding in agreement, "Horrible at birthday parties."

The last thing Vala wanted to was to be placed in charge of some sort of civilian resistance movement. She wasn't military. Had no training for military and couldn't really understand why men who did have military training, at least basic, wanted her to run things. She wasn't sure how long she even could run the group with her medical conditions. Yet that very medical condition drove her. It gave a reason to live. She was dying. Regardless of it was brain tumor or aliens from space her life would end as far could she tell. Maybe she couldn't fight the tumor but she certainly could fight the creatures.

"Okay," She agreed hiding her real motive. "I'll do it. If those things are on the outskirts of town that means they will be coming into town. Probably soon. Let's get to work."

**Next Day**

Vala had fallen asleep at the back corner booth of the diner. She had made the area into a make shift office. List of items they had, items they needed and the civilians they had taken into the shelter. Her list consisted of people from all walks of life: A cook, the waitresses she worked with. Locals from the area. Retired military people, a discharged major in a wheelchair, a doctor, teacher and local families. She was amazed at the lack of fire and police personnel but soon realized they would all be on duty in the official shelters through out the area.

Cameron Mitchell had wheeled himself across the floor. Gently placing a hot cup of coffee next to her sleeping head. He nudged her, "Vala."

Groggily she looked up at him. She blinked, "Mitchell?"

"Morning sleepy head." He grinned at her. "I brought you some coffee. Vern's making ya some toast now." He placed his elbow on the table and leaned against the palm of his hand. "So, how's it going?"

"Peachy," She sipped the coffee. She looked at him as sat with a smug smile. "Okay, you were right. We were invaded by aliens. Happy?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "I was also wrong too. These guys are not the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld don't try to suck the lifeblood out of ya."

"Great," She didn't sound enthused. "Any idea which alien we are dealing with then?"

Mitchell had been sent over to divulge information to her by the generals. They all agreed the best way to rely the info without exposing themselves was through the disabled vet. "Yep, these guys are called the 'Wraith.' They're actually from another galaxy. We didn't think they would really ever find Earth. Guess we were wrong."

She looked at him. Trying not to react in a negative way she couldn't help but wonder what she didn't know. A sarcastic tone came across. "What galaxy are they from? And where's our spaceships?"

"Um, not sure where the ships are. They're from the Pegasus System. The guys that went to Atlantis found them."

"Atlantis?"

Mitchell nodded.

Quietly she took another sip of coffee. Placing the cup back down she looked at him. "Atlantis? As in Plato's Atlantis?"

He nodded.

She took another sip. "Atlantis?"

Mitchell nodded once more.

Taking another sip, "Holy shit!"

He nodded again.

"So, where is Atlantis? I thought it sunk."

"It's actually a spaceship on another planet."

"Oh," She gave another nod. "Who could guessed that one? So, how did we find Atlantis?"

"Daniel Jackson and SG-1 found it."

"Who?"

"He's the guy who unlocked the Stargate and made first contact."

"Stargate?"

"Big circle thing that makes wormholes. Connects one planet to another. Like telephone lines. Except it can also transport people from one planet to another. Originally we didn't have ships. Those are kind of new."

She blinked. "Stargate? Ships are new?"

"Yup." He continued, "See back in the twenties this big round gate was found in the desert in Egypt. At first they couldn't figure out what it was. Then over a decade ago a guy named Daniel Jackson decoded it and what it was. He's an archeologist who can speak a million languages. Anyways, they made contact with the Goa'uld. We also made contact with friends, like the Jaffa and the Asgard. The Asgard helped us build a couple of ships. Anyhow, a few years ago there was this huge battle over the Antarctic circle. I was in the battle. My fighter went down along with my legs. And SG-1 had found the Ancient outpost left by the aliens who made the gate. And in the information left in there we found Atlantis. We sent a team of experts there. They ended up kind of stranded there."

As nonchalantly as possible Vala added. "Of course they did. What else would you expect from our government? Probably should have sent congress instead."

Mitchell nodded in agreement, "That I would have liked to have seen." Noting his own benefits seemed to be getting less and less. He continued, "Anyways...If the Wraith found us that means Atlantis fell. It also means Earth is about to be harvested to feed these things. They will try to take us alive. We can fight back but as you have seen they are very tough skinned."

Vala glanced down at her wound. "Yeah, I see that. Thing is Major, I never been in the military and I don't really know what I am doing."

"Cam," He stated. Reaching around he pulled some paperback manuals from his pack attacked to the chair. "Read these. It's basic training manuals. The Wraith can only snatch you if they can see you. They have these beams like out of Star Trek. Except they won't work through objects. Direct line of sight. They also have the same technology we have. Body heat sensors, night vision, ect. They have these dart looking fighters that they can beam people into; like a digital storage bank. Take the people to the mother ships and download ya there...To be eaten later."

"Mother ships?"

Mitchell pointed towards the sky. "Orbiting earth now. I bet lots of them too."

She felt like crawling under the table with a blanket and hiding. Her face dropped. "So, the invasion hasn't actually begun yet. They're just softening us up."

"You got it." Mitchell agreed. "Hey, I know this is a lot to take in. But the gate was fortified in Colorado. It's probably still there. Area 51 had a spaceship under construction. Not sure what happened to it. We have one vessel that was workable. _The Deadelous_. I'm hoping they are still out these someplace. You know, the SGC and SG-1 had save this planet from invasion many times before. We can do it now. Okay! We can save this planet. Just need the Stargate and SG-1."

"Putting a lot of hope onto this SG-1. Aren't ya, Cam?"

"SG-1 was one of a kind."

"And how did we end up being invaded this time? SG-1 asleep at the wheel?"

"They were disbanded. They went their separate ways. But most of that team is still on Earth. They are out there. They were in Nevada. Lt. Colonel Sam Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Stunned, "Just two guys?"

"Four. It was a four man team. One was a Jaffa. He's off world. Went back home planet after his people were freed from the Goa'uld. The leader of SG-1 took some cushy desk job at the Pentagon. Was about to retire from what I understand. Anyways, we need Carter and Jackson. We gotta find them."

Brimming with sarcasm, "Right...I'll just add that to my list." She looked at the basic training book and then back at Mitchell. Sighing, "We'll find this SG-1. Okay? I'll read these books and then we can start some sort of crash course for the civilians here. We need to brief them on this as well."

Mitchell shook his head. "For right now I think it would be better if they didn't know about the gate or Atlantis. Just tell them about the Wraith and the ships. I don't think we should overwhelm them. Gradually fill them in."

Vala felt more overwhelmed than ever before. And now she wasn't sure if she would even be believed if she exposed the fantastic tale. "Perhaps, you're right. Cam, I will need you to advise Jack about everything you told me though. We need some sort of command structure. And though Jack can't throw a birthday party he's my second in command here."

Mitchell nodded with a grin. "I'll tell him. Can I be third in command?"

She was about to spout about his wheelchair. Then realized she was just as disabled as him. "Yes, you can."

He chuckled to himself. "Can't wait to tell Harry."

"That lawyer bucking for command?"

"Um..." He paused for a moment. "No...I don't think he is."

"Too bad! Ya know he kind of looks like that moron we had as president a few year ago. I bet people would follow him."

Mitchell shook his head. "Tar and feather." He cocked his head in an stunning observation. "You don't like politicians, do you?"

"Nope!" She agreed. "See, my father was a con man. I know a crook when I see one."

Mitchell chuckled, "I bet you do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Vern's Diner, DC**

After a briefing to the civilians on the situation Vala had instructed they fortify the restaurant with whatever they could find. It wasn't long before an array of weapons, many illegal, had suddenly appeared; what seemed to Vala to be...Out of thin air. She decided to keep her past and her medical situation private. Not even telling Jack. She opt to tell Janet she suffered from migraines but nothing more. As if it was just a minor condition that wouldn't impact her to any great degree.

Janet gave her some prescription pain killers for the headaches and left it at that. Migraines, though serious, was hardly any cause for serious alarm. Realizing the medication would be very limited Vala opted to prolong taking any pills till the pain came too much to bear. Only then she would take the medication and not the recommended dose at that but actually rationing herself even more. Which resulted in frequent pain but manageable for now.

She found herself doing all sorts of task. Trying to quickly read the manuals Mitchell gave her. Trying to administer the make shift base and keeping herself calm in an effort to keep those with her calm. She understood mass panic would be the death of the small resistance they had established.

People found her tale amazing. The physical evidence and Jack's assurance that it was all true was most scary. It was like something out of the dream for most people. Too bizarre to believe and too fantastic to ignore. Yet, few did have doubts. Even though Vern assured the civilians that Vala wouldn't be making up such a story. Still doubts remained.

It wasn't long before those doubts were squelched by the Wraith themselves. A sound was heard in the skies. Unlike any sound ever heard before. A high pitch squeal that magnified as it got closer.

Vala and Vern had stepped outside to see if they could locate the source. Looking up in the clear blue skies they spotted dozens of small vehicles. Shaped like an arrow head deceasing on the city. Other civilians soon joined them and watched in awe as the thousands of darts came closer to earth. At first it looked like some sort of massive weapon. Projectiles coming to earth as if shot out of a large gun. Suddenly the darts leveled off. Each one flown by a pilot.

Realizing what she was seeing Vala gave a name to the craft. "The Darts."

Vern and the others watched as bright breams of blue light came from the underbelly of the craft. Sweeping along known streets. People off in the distance watching the show were suddenly swept away in a blink of an eye.

Sucking in a breath she ordered the people. "Inside. Get inside the diner...Now."

They did so just as a dart nearly swept them away.

Vala started to barricade the door. "Block the doors," She ordered. "I bet those bug things are on foot and are coming next."

They placed as many tables and chair before the front glass door as possible.

Jack then suggested. "Maybe you should set up guns inside to keep them out if they try to break in."

Vala nodded. "Mitchell you set up the positions. We need barriers. Guns set up. Vern, we also need to back door secured. Place the kids in one of the coolers for protection."

The civilians did as asked.

Mitchell, George, Jacob and Harry all took positions. Hiding behind a mound of tables and chairs. Sacks of flour and sugar used for added support. Mitchell pulled himself out of his chair and became the ammo feed man for George Hammond.

Hammond looked at the young pilot. Gave a solemn nod as their eyes meet. The general stated. "I never thought I would see action again."

"Neither did I, Sir." Mitchell told him. He paused a moment Reflecting in thought. "But it's an honor serving with you, Sir."

"And you, Major." George told him.

Readying the ammo. "I still have faith in SG-1."

"So do I," Hammond agreed.

"Where ever they are. They will win this. Even if we don't."

Hammond smiled. "I think they need a little more help this time. You and Miss Mal Duran might make that possible."

He shook his head. "I'm stuck in this chair, Sir."

He glanced at him. "I read your file, Major. Your spinal cord is intact. It's only compressed. You still have a chance to walk again."

"Tried, couldn't do it." He peaked over at the near empty room. "Besides, doc said if I didn't regain the use of my legs in a certain widow of time then I would never regain them. It's too long now."

Hammond shook his head. "I recall a member of SG-1 lost his legs for a while. Teal'c. Didn't think he would ever walk either. He pulled himself back clawing every step of the way. Of course, Janet wouldn't give up on him either."

"I like Doc Fraiser but I think I'm beyond what she can do."

"Don't count yourself out just yet, Major. SG-1 still needs your service one more time."

The words seemed to encourage the younger. "I won't let them down."

"I know you won't." Hammond agreed.

Vala was stationed next to Jack. She hastily tried to feed the ammo into the gun. Looking up at him his eyes turned dead cold. Serious as ever. It was an expression she had never seen before. The solider in him was waking back up after a long slumber. She glanced at the door. The wait seemed to be the worst kind of torture. She wondered, "You think these bullets will stop them? The gun you gave me was like shooting a BB gun at them."

"This will rip through a tank," Jack assured. "Believe me. It will work."

"Maybe we can avoid a war with them if we just offer the Wraith the politicians? Think of it. It would be a win/win situation. They get food and we get rid of the rift raft."

Undaunted he replied, "I don't think it would be enough for the Wraith. Though, there are a few politicians I would personally like to feed to the Wraith."

"Well, maybe they will get indigestion and think we are all that bad and leave us alone?"

"Here's hoping." Jack remained steel-eyed.

"Worth a shot," She shrugged.

Without warning a sonic blast hit the door. Pieces of debris went flying though out the inside of the diner. They were already under attack. Through the dust and smoke the first wave of wraith attempted to enter though the door. The machine guns opened fire and the battle was on.

**Nevada**

Sam and Daniel had headed north. Hoping to find refuge in the rocky region. Combing through underbrush and small valleys to avoid any detection from the Wraith. The survived on what they had managed to gather along the way. Luckily finding a few fresh water streams and some not-so-fine tasting berries. Their wilderness survival training was once again put to the test. And this test was grueling.

As they ascended a small slop they heard a noise coming from just the other side. They quickly ducked down for cover. A familiar monotone voice rang out before them.

"DanieJackson. Colonel Carter. I know you are here."

They peaked out from behind the natural blind. Teal'c and Brat'ac stood not far from them. Slowly they emerged.

"Teal'c, Brat'ac." Carter seemed relived. "How did you find us?"

Teal'c replied in monotone. "We calibrated the ships sensors to track your RDIF implants."

Daniel was just as relieved to see his friends. He couldn't believe his eyes and nearly didn't believe his ears. "Ship? You came by ship?"

"Indeed." Teal'c sounded.

Bra'tac then added, "Your Stargate is down. We came in a scout ship. We had to cloak to get by the Wraith ships in Earth's space. We have hidden it so the Wraith will not find it."

"How many ships are there?" Sam asked.

Brat'ac responded. "Nearly a dozen hive ships surrounding your planet. The small craft are actively leaving the hives for Earth and returning. I believe with your people, to be consumed as food."

Daniel looked at Sam. Their worst fears confirmed. "Massive cull!" He stated.

"Yeah," Sam looked depressed. Hoping for some better news she then asked, "Any word from General O'Neill?"

Somber tones came from the old Jaffa's voice. "I am afraid not. From the damage we have surveyed from the air and space it appears your capital has been destroyed. We spotted pockets of resistance fighters but many were falling as fast as the Wraith could beam them onboard the crafts. It appears your planet is under a full invasion and culling."

Daniel stood still shaking his head. How could such a thing happen? After nearly a decade of keeping Earth safe and countless attempted invasions by countless system lords, Earth had fallen prey to a race not even from their own galaxy. Everything they worked so hard for. Everything that they had suffered for. Everything that countless men and woman had given lives for was for nothing. It was beyond comprehension as to the magnitude of the failures as well as the loss. "I can't believe this. It's like a nightmare that we can't just seem to wake up from." He looked at Sam. Shaking his head, "Jack's not dead. We have lost the SGC and DC but not Jack."

"I hope you're right," She told him. She knew what needed to be done next. "We need to locate any survivors and organize a resistance that has a fighting chance. There has to be others, huddled in the dark and wondering what to do. We need to organize some sort of recourse. What about the Jaffa Nation. Any Wraith attacked your people?"

Brat'ac replied. "No. We have not been attacked. I am not sure as why they have decided not to attack our home world. It would be easy for the Wraith to do so."

"Could it have something to do with the symbiont lava?" Daniel wondered. "What about the remaining Goa'uld and Tokra?"

"Neither have been attacked," Teal'c confirmed. "The Wraith are hunting a specific species...Human. The Nox are untouched as well. I do not know the situation of the Asgard but I see no reason for them to be attacked if they are not considered a threat or food for the Wraith."

"We should be able to get some of our allies to help us then," Sam stated. "Of course we will need to get the gate back...If it's still there."

The elder Jaffa gave them assurance. "The Jaffa will do everything to help our friends on Earth. Dr. Jackson. Colonel Carter. You both look wretched. Come, we give you food and water. We discuss what our next strategic move shall be after you both rest."

Grudgingly they agreed. Daniel added, "Food sounds good."

"So does rest," Sam added. "Maybe things will look better with a clearer head. Maybe we can figure out a plan of action."

"We shall," Teal'c told them. "The Jaffa owe a great debt to your people. We shall stand with you."

"No idea how much that means right now, Teal'c." Daniel told him. He hobbled over to the large man. Patted him on the shoulder and nearly falling at the same time.

Teal'c steadied his friend. "Come DanieJackson."


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter 8

**Vern's Diner, DC**

As smoke cleared dead drones laid about the interior of the diner. Vala couldn't believe her eyes. The old guys had done it! They had stopped the drones from entering.

Mitchell's head popped up from behind the furniture they had stacked. Satisfied with the results he grinned at Vala. "See, no big deal. Just needed an exterminator to get rid of the cockroaches."

She grinned back. "These are some big butt cockroaches." She then pondered, "Is this it? This all of them or will more come?"

The generals already knew the answers. More would surely come.

Jack suggested, "Probably should get on the move. Those things could come back."

"Where?" Vala wondered more to herself. "Where do we go?"

"How about west?" Mitchell suggested. "Towards that place I was telling you about."

"On foot?" She huffed. "There is no way the women and children will make it."

"They stay here and they won't make it," Jack told her.

"I know," She nodded in agreement. "We have to keep moving. What will run?"

"Pre-sixty eight." Mitchell informed. "Or military harden vehicles."

"So we need military troop trucks," Vala told him. "And some vintage cars."

"I have a 64 Mustang I haven't driven in a few years," the pilot informed. "It will still run in an a EMP attack."

"Good," Vala smirked. "If ya gonna fight aliens from space might as well do it in style." She looked at Jack. "Number 2! You take the civvies and get them out of here. Have them hide out in the old water treatment plant."

"Number 2?" Jack lifted an eyebrow.

She jested still on a high from winning the fight. "Or would you prefer Mr. Spock? How about Obi Wan?"

"Jack'...I prefer 'Jack.'"

"Captain Jack...Evacuate the civilians. Me and Major Mitchell will get his mustang. See if we can find a few military depots."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Captain Jack? Gawd, she's worse than me."

George Hammond couldn't help but chime in. "What goes around comes around."

Jack gave his poker face to Hammond. No real expression but deep down inside he could tell George Hammond was having field day with the new leader. All the years of Jack's shenanigans had finally come back to haunt him. George Hammond couldn't be more pleased.

Vala wasn't sure what was between the two men. All she really knew is that time was not on her side. Prior to the tumor time seemed to take forever to pass. Now it seemed to go too quickly. If the tumor didn't get her these life sucking bugs from outer space certainly would. And neither had time on her side. "Okay people...Let's move it!"

Mitchell hauled himself back into his wheelchair. Arming himself with a large caliber handgun as well as a powerful rifle. He spoke generally to the men, "I'll see your sirs at the station."

George gave a nod, "Take care, Major."

Harry Hays added, "If you find anymore survivors point them towards the station. When you get to the depot get as much supplies and ammo as you can."

"Will do," Mitchell replied.

Vala looked at the weapons Mitchell had armed himself with. "Will that be enough? Shouldn't I take something too?"

Jack handed her a high power assault rifle. "Take this. Don't shoot yourself with it."

She sputtered, "I'm not going to shoot myself. Just show me how to use it and I'll shoot aliens."

Jack tapped the end of the gun. "The bullets come out of this end."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you Mr. Rodgers. It's been ever so fun playing in your neighborhood today."

He held out a cartridge in his hand. "Extra mags." He shoved them under her nose. "They go in there. Point and shoot, got it?"

"I got it!" Vala huffed. She paused in thought for a moment. "Ya know, the position of director of operations is still open to you if you choose to take it."

Jack shook his head. "And break your winning streak?" He cocked his head to the side. "Just do what Mitchell says out there. Okay?"

"Okay?" She felt like she was being chastised. She couldn't really figure why. Just assumed it must be due to age. With the exception of Mitchell all the men were much older than her. "I'll see you at the rendezvous."

Jack gave a nod of assurance, "I'll see you there."

**Somewhere in Nevada**

The two Jaffa with the two human companions had been walking on foot north to scout the area. After returning to the small scout ship for much needed rest some basic water and food it was decided the plan of action was to go out on foot. None of the RDIF chips implanted in the officers in DC had survived the EMP wave. Thus, trying to retrieve Jack, Hammond or even Jacob was impossible. Sam contributed the bunker's protection in their own RDIF chip's survival.

Trying to keep to the hills to avoid any Wraith. They walked in silence. Not sure just what they will find ahead. A rustle came from the underbrush. Sam gave a hand signal and they all took cover, armed with Jaffa weapons. They waited in silence for whatever was about to emerge.

Two men walked through the woods ahead. Both seemed familiar to the team. Sergeant Walter Harriman lead Dr Lee out of the underbrush.

The enlisted man looked at the doctor and gave a defeated look. "Could you try to move more quietly, Dr Lee?"

Both men had a few days growth of beard. Both covered in dirt and neither looking very enthused. The tattered doctor retorted, "I'm doing the best I can, Sergeant. I sprained my ankle."

He rolled his eyes, "I know you sprained your ankle. You've told me that a hundred times already." Walter shifted the weight of the P-90 assault rifle.

"Let me sit down and rest it," Lee insisted.

"We have to keep moving, "Walter insisted. "The Wraith ain't gonna take a break."

Dr Lee sat on a log, lifting his right foot to his knee he began to gently rub the ankle. The pain was obvious in the man's face. What little relief he obtained was from resting and massaging the area.

Walter stood guard looking about. His expression turned dire as the feeling of being watched came over him.

Lee began to chat, "Ya know...I think we should reconsider our course. Maybe flat land would be better?"

"Shh," Walter exclaimed.

"What?" Lee rebutted.

"Something is out there?"

"Where?"

Sam stepped out of her hiding spot. "Right here, Dr. Lee."

Startled Walter spun around fast ready to fire. Upon seeing the Colonel he lowered his weapon. "Colonel Carter! Oh, thank god. I thought you were dead."

Sam motioned for the others to appear. "Come on out guys!" She turned towards the sergeant. "You escaped the SGC?"

"Barely" Walter replied.

"I need to know everything." She told him.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

**DC**

As Vala pushed the wheelchair up the hill it became apparent to her that a man in a wheelchair was only going to slow the resistance down. Yet, at the same time this man had given her more vital information than any government official. Cameron Mitchell was indispensable as to her knowledge. Yet that stupid, stinking chair made him a handicap. She hated the chair. It held her back. It was difficult to maneuver and hard to push. An obstacle that would not seem to budge. She would like nothing more than to see the chair gone.

Mitchell had equal disregard for the chair. It held him back. Brought him down to a new level not only physically but emotionally as well. He was never dependant on anyone before. Was a "Top Gun." Had everything in his grasp. The world was his oyster and then in the blink of an eye it was all gone.

No longer was he of any use to the military. He couldn't walk, run or fly. They wouldn't even allow him to remote control pilot an observation drone. Something he could easily do sitting down. Nope, the man was washed up and his sacrifice was great. He felt dead inside. Wished he had died that day. At least then he would be remembered as a hero. Instead he was just a disabled vet unable to find a job and looked upon as someone who fed off the system.

Looking to pass the time Vala inquired about Mitchell's injury. "So, when you saved SG-1, you broke your back? How did that happen?"

"I didn't break it," He replied. "I have a compressed section. The impact from the crash compressed the spinal cord. But it's not broke. I can still feel things a bit. Just can't do much other than that."

"So, you don't have a broken back? Just a compressed one?"

"Yeah, that's what they told me. Tried months of rehab and got nowhere. They kept telling me I had a good chance at walking again at first. But as progress went south so did my cheerleading squad." He paused in reflection. "Maybe it's my own damn fault?"

"How is it your fault?"

"Well, when I was in the hospital right after...And they all thought I was gonna die...The brass told me if I pulled through then I could get assigned to SG-1 itself. See there was a opening on the team. I wanted it. Hell, everyone wanted it!"

Vala waved her hand, "Of course, who wouldn't want that carrot in the secret space program that no one else knew about?"

"Exactly!" He agreed ignoring the sarcasm. "I worked my ass off the first few weeks in rehab. Then I found out that the team disbanded. SG-1 was no more. I guess after that I just gave up."

"You're right! You have no one to blame but yourself." She pushed even harder up the incline. "And that low life weasel that lied to you to begin with. Come on, Cam. They thought you were dying. You were never really in consideration for the carrot."

As they peaked the hill he shook his head. "No! I would have gotten it. SG-1 came to visit me in the hospital. They said I could get the spot if I pulled through."

"Then SG-1 is bunch of liars too!" She halted the chair for a moment. "Don't you get it? They told you that so you would live. Cause they didn't want you to die cause of them. If they intended for you to be in their little club they would have been there cheering you on and making sure you could walk. Instead you got a bunch of lies, though well intended lies."

"Not true," Mitchell disagreed. "If I had been able to walk they would waited for me."

"Are you high?" She looked around at the overwhelming emptiness. "And whatever you are taking...Can I have some? Earth to Mitchell. Wake up from you fantasy. They told you that cause they didn't want your blood on your hands. How often had you seen SG-1 since your accident? Do they come and visit you a lot? Bring you things you need? Help you in anyway?"

"No," Mitchell muttered.

"Sent you a card?"

"No."

"Wrote you an email?"

"No."

"Nothing! You have had no contact with them since the hospital. You're right. It's your own damn fault you were gullible enough to fall for it. Know what your problem is? You're a fanboy. You got a bad case of hero worship and SG-1 is your superman. When you figured out you weren't gonna be the next Robin you just gave up."

"Robin is _Batman_." Mitchell corrected.

She rolled her eyes. She leaned over and looked him dead in the eye. "I'm no SG-1. I'm just some waitress who was made director of a shelter and now the leader of a resistance movement against alien invaders. But if you could get your ass up and out of this chair and stop being so god damn self-pitying, if we ever meet up with SG-1, I will personally tell them to shove their position up their collective asses and exactly what I think of their white little lie. Okay?"

He pointed ahead of them. "Storage unit is just over there."

"Good! Cause wheeling your ass around is getting old."

At that moment in time Vala had decided that Major Mitchell would walk before she drew last breath. And is she had to kick him in the rear every step of the way then that's exactly what she would do.

**Midwest**

As Walter explained how the Wraith had not only seized control of the gate but also used it as a beachhead to access vital information and invade the planet the situation of just how compromised they were became even more clear. The entire base was now under Wraith control. Many of the men and women who worked there were killed. And many of them long time friends of Sam and Daniel both.

With the capital destroyed along with the Beta Command structure designed to operate in such an event the world had been reduced to a barbaric state. It was clear that there was no back up. No command center in operation. Just patches of survivors and civilians eagerly going to community centers and shelters. Self herding themselves so it would be easier for the Wraith to pick them up in large swatches.

Sam's own estimates would place the reduction of Earth's population by ninety-five percent once the Wraith had finished the massive cull. Out of over six billion people less than a million will survive world wide. She wasn't sure just where to go now. But she did know they would need to regain the SGC somehow. But for the moment that in itself was an impossible mission and suicide one to boot. They would certainly die in a failed effort.

They sat in fallen logs in the middle of the woods and merely looked at one another. Silence had over taken the group. Not even Brat'ac or Teal'c had anything to say. Sam started at the ground before her. Her body language showed her fear. Arms pulled close, head down. She found herself starting to rock back and forth. 

Daniel placed his arm around her. In some sort of effort to console his friend. He understood the implications as well. Global harvesting of the human race was being carried out and they were helpless to prevent it. His mind went back to DC where his friends now resided. Not just Jack but General Hammond and Janet as well. All he could do was assume. He didn't know if they were dead or alive. Captured by the Wraith or worse. But he did know if Jack escaped he would start making his way towards them.

"I think we should go to Jack's cabin," Daniel finally stated. "It's remote. He's got supplies there. Weapons hidden. It would make sense for Jack to head towards the cabin."

Sam nodded. "In a situation like this, perhaps you're right."

Teal'c added, "We will need a base of operations to repel the invasion. The cabin would be an excellent base."

"Agreed." Brat'ac stated. "I'm sure Jack O'Neill will be thinking the same."

"Yeah," Daniel assured. "I know Jack. He would know to go to his cabin. Especially if he thought it was the end of the world. He would go there to live out the remainder of his life. I bet Janet and Hammond would go with him."

"My father too," Sam try to remain positive. Her father would surely be dead but as long as there was some glimmer of hope she would not give up just yet.

"That's right." Daniel grinned. "Jacob's in town too." He looked at Sam and gave her a tug. "I bet they are already on their way. Bet Janet kicking Jack's butt to get someway of them getting there."

Teal'c stated, "Then we shall go to the cabin and wait for the others to rendezvous."

Walter had a similar stance to Sam. He too felt defeated. "What if they are all dead? Then what do we do?"

Dr. Lee hushed him. "Don't say things like that. Come on. We need to stay positive here. Or else there is no reason for us to even go to the cabin. And my ankle hurts enough as it is."

Sam drew a deep breath. Even though Brat'ac and Teal'c had far more experience militarily than she had she was still the highest ranking officer and thus in charge. Dr Lee was right. They needed to keep a positive attitude or they would surely be dead. "We need to keep our sprits up, Walter. We have a plan. We will go to General O'Neill's cabin and set up a base of operations. Hopefully we can find other survivors along the way. Going by foot will take quiet a while. Let's back track, get the scout ship. Using cloak we can fly to Jack's cabin."

"Agreed," Teal'c stated. He was relived that Sam was finally taking charge once more. The Jaffa wouldn't have felt comfortable taking command considering it was not his planet that was under siege.

"Doesn't Jack have a HAM radio too?" Daniel asked. "I know he had a bunch of stuff wrapped in foil...Just in case."

Sam nodded. "He prepared it for an EMP attack. His end of the world scenario. He's got batteries, fuel, stored water, dehydrated food. Everything we need. Except a gate."

"Could use one of them right now," Daniel muttered.

"Yeah, we could." Sam agreed.

Brat'ac consoled his friends. After all the Jaffa felt very indebted to Earth for freeing them from the Goa'uld. "True a gate would be most useful at this moment in time. However, we do have a scout vessel and access to the Jaffa. My people owe a great debt to Earth and we shall stand with our friends of Earth. Upon establishing the safety of the base, I shall return and gather a fleet of Jaffa ships to assist in repelling this invasion."

Teal'c countered, "We shall need more than just Jaffa vessels to repel the an invasion of this magnitude."

"Than I shall speak on behalf of Earth and ask for assistance from Earth's allies."

"Asgard would be good," Daniel added.

"Nox too." Sam agreed. "If they will help us."

"Tokra could also help," Daniel conjured.

"Than a plan is clear," Brat'ac stated.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10

**DC Metro Area**

Gaining access to the supply base was remarkably easy for Vala and Mitchell. The who place was deserted. With the fall of command structure the guards had left with whatever they could carry to find their own families.

Vala simply drove the Mustang right through the open gate. She looked about the huge facility for any sign of movement. There was none. The culling was ready noticeable. Between the abductions and the people hiding no one was around.

"Over there," Mitchell pointed towards the trucks lined up in a row. "They should be hardened. We will need fuel too. We can tow the Mustang behind one of those trucks."

"Don't they also have trailers that those trucks can tow?" Vala asked as her mind started to think of what they would need to find.

"Yeah, they do." Mitchell informed. "But we're not gonna leave my mustang here."

"Um, your mustang cannot hold a lot of cargo. We will need a trailer loaded with fuel. We only have one driver...Me."

"But, this car is a classic."

"And so are you, Cam. But You cannot drive it and I need to drive as much cargo out of here as possible."

"I'm not leaving my car. I'll drive it one way or another."

She huffed in displeasure. "Fine, if you can find away to drive it; you can keep it."

**Water Treatment Plant**

After settling the civilians down into the new hideout Dr Fraiser needed to rest. She found herself sitting in a corner of the building with her four secret comrades. Hammond, Jacob, Harry Hays and Jack. Each still armed with a weapon. Non looked very enthused about the situation. It had been just twenty-four hours since the invasion began. A days worth of whiskers appeared on the men along with the dust and dirt from the plant.

She exhaled. Her feet ached. She wondered if maybe civilian life had made her soft? She could easily take standing on her feet for hours on end. But this seemed harder than before. She looked over at their faces. Nothing but somber expressions. They didn't have to say a word. She knew what they were thinking. "We'll find Sam and Daniel," she assured them.

Hays informed her. "I know area 51 would be a prime target on any invasion. They were both there. If the SGC was still intact we would have found that out by now. It would be the new command. We lost both bases along with Patterson and the Beta cCmmand structure. If your friends are alive they are on their own."

She nodded, "Okay, so they are on their own. Where would they go? Sam nor Daniel would go marching into the SGC. Not if they can't win. Where else could they go?"

"My cabin," Jack suddenly realized. "If they are alive and now how bad we've been hit they will go to my cabin. It's EMP attack ready. Food, water, medical supplies. All there. Could even serve as a make shift base of operations."

"Isolated and in the woods," Jacob added. "Perfect place for a mountain base. Pond for water."

Hammond chimed in, "Get some army tents and set up a camp in the woods. The trees can help provide cover from the Wraith's scanners."

Hays agreed, "We need to get away from the cities. With half of earth's population living in cities it's like living in a corral. To easy for the Wraith to scoop us up."

"Our civilization itself makes us herded animals." Janet agreed. "I think your cabin is our best bet. Sam and Daniel will know that too. They will go there."

His eyes settled on the doctor. She could see his pain. Sam and Daniel were more than just friends to the man. They were his family now. The pain Jack felt was second only to the lose of his son. He tried desperately to hold onto hope. It was all he had now. "They would go there," he agreed not sure if it was even true.

Jacob had to believe they were alive and headed towards the cabin. His son and grandchildren were surely dead. They would have fallen prey instantly. His only hope for his family now lay with Sam. She would know enough to survive. Mark would not. But his daughter had a chance. He grabbed onto that thought and refused to let go. "Sam would know to go to the cabin and she would use every skill she has to get them their." He looked at their faces. "I know my little girl. She will drag Daniel's butt all they way there."

Janet had to agree. She couldn't allow herself to think otherwise. "I know she will."

"So, when the DO and Mitchell get back we tell them we are going to my cabin."

"Yup," Janet nodded. She chuckled, "Where on earth did you find her anyways?

"She's a waitress at the diner."

Janet blinked in total disbelief "You're kidding? A Waitress? I thought she was some secret protégée of yours."

He shook his head. "Nope, she would get my pie."

Hays spoke up, "You mean she has no actual training to do this?"

"Nope."

"No command experience? Basic training, anything?"

"Nope."

"No military experience? No civilian command experience? Not even an EMT? First Responder? Paramedic? Red Cross?"

"Nope."

"And she's in charge?"

"Yup."

Hays looked totally dumbfounded. "You're kidding me?"

"Nope."

Janet grinned, "It's perfect! The civilians have already established her as the leader. We all agree for her to be the leader. Let's face it. If the civilians find out that we have been involved in a secret program which lead to the planets invasion they will not follow us. They see us as liars. They will blame us. Blame Harry. But as long as Vala is in charge they will follow her. We can guide her from a distance."

Jack added, "I think she's doing pretty good on her own. I haven't had to guide her that much. She started the shelter herself. Figured out we needed to militarize it, and the people follow her. She's one of them. Even if we were to come out with who we are now...They would still follow her. And they would blame us for this colossal failure. Hopefully, Mitchell can disclose the program without disclosing us. He can rally the civilians around Vala and SG-1. Once we find Sam and Daniel they will be seen as leaders to the civilians. We can use Mitchell as a bridge to the civilians. He's the perfect PR officer."

"Why do you say that?" Janet wanted to know. "Because he's in a wheelchair?"

"Exactly!" Jack agreed. "If you are gonna disclose a secret space program have the guy in the wheelchair do it. People will be less likely to be pissed."

Hammond reluctantly agreed. "Mitchell is the perfect man to disclose this. And act as a bridge between us and the people. Prior to the invasion of the program was disclosed we have ways of dealing with the general population and ways to protect our people from any outrage. We are at the mercy of the people now. If they decide we have committed high treason and led our planet into peril they can and will kill us for it. When emotions rule a mob there is no justice."

"Nope," Janet nodded. "It's just us."

Hays stated to obvious, "There is a good chance they will blame me, blame us...For what has happened. Even though I'm not in the White House anymore."

The doctor couldn't help but agree. "Yes they will. When people lose everything, they lose it. We can easily become scapegoats."

Jack held up his finger and proclaimed, "Which is why I left Vala in charge." Pausing he added, "And she has potential. Matter of fact she could have landed on SG-1. If she was in the military and knew about the program."

Janet shook her head. "No, she would get on Daniel's nerves. I think they would clash."

"Exactly!" Jack grinned.

"You're bad." She scolded.

**Michigan**

A young man looking distinctly like Jack O'Neill led a young woman through back trials of the woods. She followed him without question though she, herself wanted to go to DC to find her mother.

Cassandra Fraiser had grown up and was attending the Ann Arbor medical school when the attack hit. She was lucky and she knew it. For in that same college, in the technology department a very young looking John O'Neill had also enrolled. She well aware of Jack's clone that the Asgard had left.

Being a clone wasn't easy. He hated being called "Mini Jack" and found the term disgraceful. He went by the name of John and though shared the memories of Jack O'Neill, he was determined not to be Jack O'Neill. He found going college again a delight. Especially with Cassandra just minutes away from his own dorm.

But now something had gone horribly wrong and the clone of Jack' O'Neill found himself acting like...Jack O'Neill. And he hated every minute of it. Slowly making his way towards the cabin. Knowing full well it would set up for such an attack.

Cassandra asked, "You sure my mother will go there, John?"

He nodded, "If she's alive, and so is my significant other, they will know go there too."

"So what do we do once get there?"

John shrugged, "Have no idea. I'm making this up as I go along."

'That's assuring." She muttered.

He looked back at her. "Hey, have I...I mean...My significant other...Ever let you down?"

"You mean like the time he left me to die in the base when I had an explosive implanted in my chest?"

"Um," John recalled the memory. How Carter defied orders and risked her own life so Cassandra would face death scared and alone. "Never mind." He thought about some other way to assure her. "Listen, I'm not Jack O'Neill but I have all his memories and knowledge. You think he wouldn't have a plan for dealing with this?"

She called him on it, "Okay...So what's the plan?"

"I just told you I'm making this up as we go along."

"So, there is no plan!"

"Not yet." He admitted. "But I do know the cabin would be the place to go. Even Daniel and Carter would know to go there."

"I hope you are right."

"I am." He assured.

They heard noise coming from the area ahead. John pulled a pistol from under his belt. They both took cover behind a tree and waited to see what the noise could be.

Soon it was apparent it was people. A small child was heard crying.

Three people entered John's line of sight. A tall man with dark hair wearing a camping back pack. A stocky woman with blonde hair carrying a small child in her arms. She tried to sooth her. "It's okay, Madison. We will rest soon."

Her husband looked at her. "You sure about this?"

"Keleb, I know what this is and it's not terrorist. We need to get to Colorado."

"Jennie, we cannot hike all the way to Colorado with a small child."

"We have no choice, Keleb. This is an EMP attack and I know that thing is we saw. It's Wraith. It's what my brother Meredith has been fighting for the last few years."

"Obviously he didn't fight hard enough," he husband muttered.

Tears swelled up. She huffed, "He kept us safe from these things for three years. If the Wraith are here, then Atlantis fell, and my brother is dead, and I guarantee you he died fighting these damn things."

"I'm sorry, Honey." He placed his arms around her. "I'm sorry," pulling her closer. "Shhh."

John concealed his weapon and stepped out from behind the tree. He looked over at the small family. He called to them, "Hey!"

Jennie turned around and looked at the young man. His resemblance to General O'Neill was uncanny. She could help but stare at him. "Hi. You? Who are you?"

"I'm John O'Neill and this is my companion Cassandra Fraiser. You know what these things are? You know of Atlantis?"

She nodded, "Yes, I know what they are. John O'Neill? Is your father General Jack O'Neill?"

John saw red. Insisting, "He's not my father!"

"You look just like him."

"I'm his clone," he admitted. "The Asgard stole his ass and made me. I have all his memories. Except one...These things. Not Goa'uld. What the hell are they?"

"Wraith, from Pegasus. Daniel Jackson found Atlantis and my brother, Meredith Rodney McKay, is a scientist there."

He stood back. "You're McKay's sister? You know more about this that I do?" He was shocked. How can McKay's sister know what these are? Where they are from and about Atlantis...Something he just learned about from Cassandra and who found out from Janet. "Oh Jeeze."

"You're Jack O'Neill's clone?" In thought started to smile, "Close enough."

"Oh crap." He waved his hands. "I'm not Jack O'Neill."

"Okay, I understand that. I'm Jennie Miller this is my husband Keleb and my daughter Madison. We are trying to get the SGC."

John shook his head. "Suicide to go there. If it's still there. To get hit this hard the SGC is gone along with all the other bases."

The information put a damper on Jennie's plan. "Gone?"

"It has to be gone." He told her. "You can come with us to my cabin. I mean his cabin. We're going to Jack O'Neill's cabin. He has set up for this type of event. Not sure we can win this but at least survive the winter."

She shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe this. Would Jack O'Neill try to make it to his cabin too?"

"If he's alive." John assured. "You can come with us."

"Alright," Jennie agreed. Survival was now the only intent. She thought perhaps the SGC would be intact. That she could get information about her brother. But now that seemed even less likely.

Her husband asked, "Clone? What the?"

"Asgard has cloning technology." She told him.

"Asgard? Jennie...What was your brother involved in?"

"I'll tell ya everything I know."

John added, "Yeah, you might wanna clue me on some of it too."

**To be continued in book two**


End file.
